Bella's Wedding
by girlpower8900
Summary: This is my version of Bella's Wedding day. BellaxEdward
1. BPOV

Summary:

BxE This is a oneshot of Bella and Edward's wedding. Lots of fluff. Enjoy!

I can't believe it. I, Bella Swan, am getting married to the man of my dreams, Mr. Edward Cullen. My father, Charlie, has just arrived to walk me down the aisle. He takes my arm. "Dad, please don't let me fall down on my wedding day." I requested. "No problem. I'll just keep a firm grip on you. By the way, Edward better take good care of you." Charlie told me. Then my friend Alice came here. Alice was Edward's sister and she made me up for my wedding. Alice came up to me and squealed, "Oh Bella! You look great! I love that dress! Edward's going to love you in it!" Alice was always a little too hyper, I thought. "No I'm not!" Alice yelled. I was confused. "Did I just say something out loud?" I asked. "Yes! You told me I was too hyper!" Alice responded. Then the wedding music started and Alice gave me a I'll get you later look. Then, Charlie gripped me harder and led me down the aisle. Once I saw Edward, my mind was clear of any other thoughts. All I could think about was how perfect Edward looked. He was so handsome that I just wanted to run over to him. But I couldn't do that because Charlie was leading me over, and because if I ran in the heels I was wearing, I would trip and fall over and that would be really embarrassing. After what seemed like years, but it was only minutes, Charlie took my hand and placed it in Edward's. Edward smiled his special crooked smile at me. After we said our vows, the Minster said, "Now you may kiss the bride." Edward leaned in and put his lips on mine. I kissed him back of course. After only one minute, he released me. I gave him a little pout, and he gave me a look that said Later. At the reception, I saw all my old friends from school, and surprisingly enough, Mike Newton had his right arm around my friend Jessica Stanley. Jessica didn't tell me that she and Mike were back together. Oh well. Anyways, Edward and I kept dancing together until it was time for the father-daughter and mother-son dance. Charlie took my arm and led me to the dance floor for that. Esme led Edward over there too. Esme and Edward were dancing so gracefully, meanwhile Charlie and I were dancing very awkwardly because both of us were not very good dancers. After that, Edward took me back into his arms and we danced the night away. Then he kissed me. Oh, it felt so heavenly to have his lips on mine. After two more dances, people started to leave and then Edward and I went off to our honeymoon. We were officially married now. I was thrilled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. EPOV

Author's Note: Okay. Here's the story in EPOV. Hope you like it! 

Disclaimer (I forgot to do it in the first chapter): I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would be shopping with Alice right now instead of writing a story. LOL!

EPOV:

I am so happy. Today, I'm getting married. But not just to anybody, but the love of my existence, Bella Swan. Emmett and Jasper are helping me get ready. I'm a little nervous, but also very excited.

When the music started playing, I then saw the flower girl come out. After that came Alice, the maid of honor, and all the bridesmaids. Then Bella entered the room on the arm of her father Charlie. Bella looked breathtakingly beautiful. I wanted to just run up to her, but I couldn't. Why did the music have to be so slow? When she arrived near me, Charlie placed her hand in mine. While the minister was speaking, I wasn't paying attention. I was just gazing at Bella, my beautiful Bella. Then when the minister asked for objections, surprisingly nobody objected. I guess Bella's friend who was in love with her, Jacob Black, never showed up here because I know he would have objected to us getting married.

We said our vows, and then the minister said, "Now you may kiss the bride." I gently lifted Bella's veil from her face and kissed her softly. She returned right away.

During the reception, Bella and I were inseparable. We kept on dancing and dancing until it was time for the father-daughter and mother-son dances. I left Bella and went to dance with my mother Esme. At the same time, Bella went to dance with Charlie. Bella and Charlie both didn't seem like good dancers. She looked over at me a little embarrassed.

After those dances were over, Bella then stepped back into my arms. We kept on dancing until the end of the reception. Then we left for our honeymoon. It was the perfect night.

Author's Note: okay! Here it is! Hope you like it! The story is now complete.


End file.
